


My chemical romance - ouran host club au [no-fic]

by KokoOn



Category: My Chemical Romance, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Not Fic, Other, my chemical romance x ouran high school host club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoOn/pseuds/KokoOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone goes to an expensive academy that allows all sorts of clubs, and so we find MCR and some company being the infamous Host Club of the school, the new student, Gerard, finds himself in quiet a mess when he meets them, or something along those lines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My chemical romance - ouran host club au [no-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> this was just some ridiculous thing I thought might be fun, if someone wants to give it a try writing some more pleas do so, but let me know 'cause I'll love to read something like this

My chemical romance - ouran host club au

 

Gerard = Haruhi

Frank = Tamaki

Mikey =  Kyoya

Bob = Mori senpai

Ray = Honey sempai

Lindsay and Jamia =  Hikaru and Kaoru

 

Gerard is the new special student in ouran high and when looking for an empty/quiet room to study he stumbles upon the school's infamous host club, in it Frank thinks Gerard is a girl; when Mikey mentions this is the so called genius new student Frank is even more interested in him (thinking Gee is a her), and when Gerard, confused by Frank's blatant flirting, trips and breaks the incredibly expensive vase he's made to do all the dirty work of the host club cinderella style; even so, Frank is still intrigued by him, thanks to the twins and a reader awkward presentation by Gerard himself, everyone calls him Gee.

 

In an attempt to make him look more feminine the twins, Lindsay and Jamia, convince everyone to make Gee wear a female student uniform instead of the plain clothes he wears all the time, with his reticent to let anyone change with him, the twins realize, may be Gees oddness goes further than they thought. Finally he accepts and decides he actually feels pretty good in it. 

Frank is even more enamored with Gee and tries to make him the epitome of feminine beauty and grace. But the host club soon realizes the Gee is a natural social butterfly and soon is the favorite amongst the clients in the club, boys and girls alike ask for Gee all the time since he's kind and friendly to girls and charmingly sassy and shy with the boys.

 

But THEN some  obnoxious girl  comes along and tries to still Frankie away and starts spreading rumors about how poor Gee is and how she doesn't has nice clothes and stuff (‘cause the girl , like everyone else, thinks Gee is a girl too), it escalates so much that one day Gee's stuff appears in the fountain of the school, and Frank has to help her find all her things. 

 

One day  the girl  asks for Gee to have tea and when Gee realizes that everything comes back to the fact that  this girl is in love with Frank and jealous of Gee for all the attention he getting  the girl just makes a scene and tries to make everyone believe that Gee attacked her 'cause she (Gee) was jealous and obviously very poor and angry and hated rich people, the twins act rapidly and dump some water all over both of them.

 

Finally Frank steps in, with some info he just got from Mikey, and tells the girl that they know she's the one who has been spreading rumours about Gee and that she was the one to throw all Gees stuff in the pond and that she is a horrible human being and doesn't deserve to be their client. 

 

To Gee, cause he was part of the scene and the ruckus, has to get 1000 clients to pay for everything. Finally Mikey gives Gee an extra uniform to change the soaked one and when Frank enters the room without knocking and finds Gee down to his briefs, everything is illuminated:

 

-Gee...- Frank says  - are you... A.. Boy?..-

Gee blinks at him, as if it had never occurred to him to clear that up

-yeah.. I never thought to clear that up.. I guess... - Frank is turning an alarming shade of red while Gee goes back to changing, he's not feeling shy anymore cause he's got to know everyone already, - I think.. - he says, still changing his clothes- I think I just don't think things like money or gender or looks or any of that actually matters..- 

 

Frank turns perplex to Mikey for some sort of explanation and finds the whole club there, smirking, 'cause Mikey had known from the start and everyone else had noticed already and is clear for everyone that Frank has developed a gigantic crush on Gee, who's finished dressing and beams brightly to everyone and says:

-But, I guess I actually like the other uniform, and getting to know and chat with everyone who comes here is actually kinda cool, so I guess I'll just stick with that.

 

And so all their ridiculous adventures starts.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone wants to give this a serious try pleas do so


End file.
